


Nothing More or Less

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Literally a kiss fest, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: Kissing? Who has time for that? Well, maybe it's time for Merlin to make time.





	Nothing More or Less

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, sweet, and nowhere near as good as the other awesome entries, but I'm in an airport for SIX HOURS, so I thought I would contribute to this gorgeous fest. Let's give these boys the kisses they deserve.

It wasn't as though they didn't  _ enjoy_ kissing as much as they always had, it wasn't a question of  _ pleasure_, there was just so much else to do. Arthur's duties as Prince, training the knights, leading hunting parties. Merlin‘s duties for Arthur, and for Gaius. It was just much less time consuming, when they actually had time, for them to skip the pleasantries and  _ consume_. As such, Merlin came to the conclusion that, though their bodies had merged, his lips hadn't met Arthur's in a full moon cycle. 

Merlin therefore contrived, in his devious way, to have Arthur to himself for an entire evening. It had taken some rearranging, and some outright lies, but it would be worth it. Of course, Merlin hadn't told Arthur his plan, and he couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as Arthur stormed into his chambers, clearly annoyed.

“Why have I received a sealed, stamped scroll from you informing me to tell The King that I am too ill to attend supper in the Hall?” Arthur waits until the door has shut behind him to shout at Merlin, looking around his chambers and brandishing said scroll. “And does Morgana know you've used her seal and wax?” 

Merlin sneaks behind Arthur and locks the door, the noise draws Arthur's attention, and he turns to face his manservant.

“What could possibly be so important that I had to lie to my father?”

Merlin steps into Arthur's personal space, setting a guiding hand on his shoulder and easing Arthur towards him gently. Arthur is still frowning when Merlin’s lips meet his, but the touch of Merlin’s kiss transforms Arthur, as always, and his entire body relaxes. After the first chaste kiss there is no more frowning, their heads angle, lips part, and tongues chase tongues with the familiarity of long standing partners.

Their moans are soft, unhurried, and no one is yet scrabbling for tunic hems or laces. They part only for breath, and, upon returning, tongues meet tongues an instant before lips. 

A knock sounds on the door and they pull apart, both sets of eyes afire with their secret. Arthur's fingers go to his lips as he pulls Merlin with him behind his dressing screen, where Merlin's  eyes turn molten as he unlocks the door, and Arthur stops kissing Merlin long enough for him to say, “Enter.”

Merlin drags Arthur back to him, running his tongue along Arthur's bottom lip as someone tells Arthur his supper is waiting on the table, and they both try for silence as they hear trays and cups being set down solidly on wood.

Arthur thanks them and Merlin barely waits until the door has shut again before giggling, gripping Arthur's hand as Arthur leads him to his chair at the head of the table. Arthur lifts Merlin easily, setting him down on the edge of the table and leaning into him, Merlin's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, and they speak again only through their continued kisses.

“And after supper,” Arthur breathes, teeth closed gently on Merlin’s bottom lip, “whatever else shall we do?”

“Nothing more,” Merlin mumbles against Arthur's parted lips, “or less,” Merlin teases Arthur’s mouth open with gentle nudges until he gives in, both of them smiling, “than this.”


End file.
